Παρθενογένεση
Παρθενογένεσις Parthenogenesis thumb|300px| [[Γένεση Γενέσεις ---- Θεολογία Θεογένεση Θεογονία Οντογένεση Ανθρωπογένεση ---- Κοσμολογία Πολυσυμπαντογένεση Συμπαντογένεση Κοσμογένεση Κοσμογονία Αστρογένεση Πλανητογένεση Γαλαξιογένεση ---- Φυσική Υλογένεση Ενεργειογένεση Βαρυογένεση Λεπτογένεση ---- Γεωλογία Ορογένεση Ηπειρογένεση Ωκεανογένεση ---- Βιολογία Οντογένεση Βιογένεση Εμβιογένεση Αβιογένεση Παρθενογένεση Κυτταρογένεση Ιστογένεση Μονογονία Αμφιγονία Ετερογονία Ενδογονία Επιγονία ]] thumb|300px| [[Βιολογική Αυλάκωση Αναπαραγωγή Μίτωση ]] - Είναι μία Βιολογική Διαδικασία Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Παρθενογένεση" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη '"παρθενία". Εισαγωγή Η 'παρθενογένεση''' είναι μια μορφή Αφυλεττκής Αναπαραγωγής που εμφανίζεται σε θηλυκά άτομα, όταν η αύξηση και η ανάπτυξη των εμβρύων συμβαίνουν χωρίς γονιμοποίηση από ένα αρσενικό. Στα φυτά, η παρθενογένεση αναφέρεται στην ανάπτυξη ενός εμβρύου από ένα μη γονιμοποιημένο ωάριο, και η διαδικασία ονομάζεται απόμειξη . Ο όρος είναι μερικές φορές χρησιμοποιείται λανθασμένα για να περιγράψει τους τρόπους αναπαραγωγής στα ερμαφρόδιτα είδη που μπορούν να αναπαραχθούν από μόνα τους, επειδή περιέχουν τα αναπαραγωγικά όργανα και των δύο φύλων στο σώμα ενός μόνο ατόμου. Παρθενογένεση εμφανίζεται φυσικά σε μερικά ασπόνδυλα είδη ζώων (π.χ., οι ψύλλοι του νερού, αφίδες, νηματώδεις, ορισμένες μέλισσες, κάποια είδη σκορπιού) καθώς και σε μερικά σπονδυλωτά (π.χ. αμφίβια, κάποια ερπετά, στα ψάρια, και πολύ σπάνια στα πουλιά). Παρθενογένεση έχει προκληθεί τεχνητά σε ψάρια και αμφίβια. Συνήθως τα ωάρια που σχηματίζονται μετά από την διαδικασία της μείωσης είναι απλοειδή, με τον μισό αριθμό χρωμοσωμάτων από τα κύτταρα του σώματος της μητέρας τους. Ωστόσο, τα απλοειδή άτομα, είναι συνήθως μη βιώσιμα, και οι παρθενογενετικοί απογόνοι έχουν συνήθως διπλοειδή αριθμό χρωμοσωμάτων. Εάν ο αριθμός των χρωμοσωμάτων του απλοειδούς ωαρίου διπλασιάζεται κατά τη διάρκεια της ανάπτυξης, οι απόγονοι είναι «μισό-κλώνοι" της μητέρας τους. Αν το ωάριο σχηματίστηκε χωρίς μειωτική διαδικασία, είναι ένας πλήρης κλώνος της μητέρας του. Οι απόγονοι παράγονται από παρθενογένεση σε είδη που χρησιμοποιούν το σύστημα φυλο- καθορισμού XY, έχουν δύο Χ χρωμοσώματα και είναι γυναίκες. Σε είδη που χρησιμοποιούν το σύστημα φυλοκαθορισμού ZW, έχουν δύο χρωμοσώματα Z (αρσενικά) ή δύο W χρωμοσώματα (μη βιώσιμα ή θηλυκά), ή (θεωρητικά) αν εμφανίζεται κλωνική παρθενογένεση (η οποία ονομάζεται επίσης απόμειξη), θα μπορούσαν να έχουν ένα Z και ένα W χρωμόσωμα (θηλυκό). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αναπαραγωγή *Βιολογική Μίτωση *Βιολογική Μείωση *Βλαστίδιο βλαστομερίδιο μορίδιο *Εξωσωματική Γονιμοποίηση Βιβλιογραφία * Dawley, Robert M. & Bogart, James P. (1989). Evolution and Ecology of Unisexual Vertebrates. Albany, New York: New York State Museum. ISBN 1-55557-179-4. * * Futuyma, Douglas J. & Slatkin, Montgomery. (1983). Coevolution. Sunderland, Mass: Sinauer Associates. ISBN 0-87893-228-3. * * Maynard Smith, John. (1978). The Evolution of Sex. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-29302-2. * Michod, Richard E. & Levin, Bruce R. (1988). The Evolution of Sex. Sunderland, Mass: Sinauer Associates. ISBN 0-87893-459-6. * * * * Stearns, Stephan C. (1988). The Evolution of Sex and Its Consequences (Experientia Supplementum, Vol. 55). Boston: Birkhauser. ISBN 0-8176-1807-4. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Reproductive behavior in whiptails at Crews Laboratory * Types of asexual reproduction * Parthenogenesis in Incubated Turkey Eggs from Oregon State University * National Geographic NEWS: Virgin Birth Expected at Christmas – By Komodo Dragon * BBC NEWS: 'Virgin births' for giant lizards (Komodo dragon) * REUTERS: Komodo dragon proud mum (and dad) of five * Female sharks capable of virgin birth * Scientists confirm shark's ‘virgin birth’ Article by Steve Szkotak AP updated 1:49 a.m. ET, Fri., Oct. 10, 2008 Κατηγορία:Αναπαραγωγή Κατηγορία:Γενέσεις